Am I Your Destiny?
by AnissCassie
Summary: Because You are My Destiny! YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE!


_**Am I Your Destiny?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M _

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : JYJ, TVXQ, Super Junior, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_._

_Aniss' Present_

_._

"_Blind Date_?" Jaejoong mengerjap bingung.

"_Nde hyung_! _Hyungie_ mau kan?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Kau tau kan Su_ie_, aku tidak pernah ikut acara seperti itu! Aku tidak berani Su_ie_! Aku juga juga bukan namja yang menarik. Tidak manis seperti Chulie, Kyunie dan kau. Bagaimana jika tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika mereka…"

Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau hanya pergi kencan _hyungie_! Bukan pergi berperang jadi singkirkan sikap paranoidmu itu!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya dan beringsut duduk di samping, "_Duck bohay_ benar _hyungie_! Lagipula kau itu cantik jika kacamata ini dibuang," Kyuhyun melempar kaca mata kuda itu.

"Sayang jika rambut halus mu ini berbubah menjadi klimis seperti terkena minyak." Kali Heechul yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong.

"Hey, kau tidak akan sendiri _hyungie_. Jika mereka berbuat hal yang aneh padamu. Aku, chullie hyung, dan Kyunie akan menghajar mereka. _Otte_?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "_Geure_."

Ketiga namja tersebut tersenyum lega.

Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah empat sahabat karib yang saling melengkapi dan menjaga sejak kecil.

Memiliki empat sifat yang berbeda, Jaejoong dengan segala sifat pemalu dan tidak percaya diri, Junsu dengan sifat ceria dan ramahnya, Heechul dengan segala sifat galak, dan kata pedasnya serta tidak terbantahnya, dan Kyuhyun sang pecinta game yang memiliki sifas cuek dan usil. Meskipun begitu mereka dapat melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing, dan saling melindungi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya melindungi Jaejoong.

Mereka juga terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak pernah kekurangan atau dengan kata lain mereka terlahir dari keluarga kaya dan tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang popular disekolah mereka.

Ayah Jaejoong, pemilik pusat perbelanjaan terbesar kedua di korea dan jepang, _Kim Corp_. Ayah Junsu, pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dalam dunia hiburan terbesar kedua di Korea dan Jepang, _Kim's Enttertaiment_. Ayah Heechul, Pemilik perusahaan mobil terbesar kedua setelah _Hyundai_. Dan Ayah Kyuhyun adalah pemilik pusat pengembangan alat-alat berat terbesar kedua, _Cho Company_.

Eum? Muda, popular, kaya, dan menarik!

Lalu mengapa harus bersusah payah mengikuti _Blind date_, jika mereka bisa menunjuk siapapun yang mereka suka?

Jawabannya adalah karena mereka ingin membuat Jaejoong yang terkenal akan pemalu, penakut dan tidak pintar bersosialisasi bisa berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Eum, Oke. Aku juga setuju jika ini adalah rencana yang sedikit aneh. Tapi mengingat ini adalah rencana mereka yang terakhir. Jadi kita lihat saja akhirnya.

.

.

.

_Springs.._

_30 April 2014 at Namsan Café._

"Su_ie_, aku ingin pulang!" Jeaejoong menarik-narik baju Junsu.

"_Wae_?"

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku tidak bisa ikut acara ini."

Kyuhyun menyela, "_Hyungie_ sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang yang belum aku kenal."

Heechul berpindah ke samping Jaejoong, "Mungkin Joongie hanya terlalu gugup."

Junsu berbisik, "_Hyungie _ini kesempatan cari pacar lho!"

'Pacar….'

"Hey! Mereka datang!" Heechul heboh.

Terlihat tiga namja berjalan kearah mereka.

"Dari Toho Senior High School? Perkenalkan sweet namaku Park Yoochun, kau boleh memanggil ku apapun sesukamu asalkan Chunie _baby_." tanya salah seorang berwajah chubby dan berdahi lebar. Tangannya menarik paksa tangan Junsu.

"_Ne_! apa kalian yang berasal dari Shinki International High School? Aku Cho Kyuhyun, ini Kim Junsu, ini Kim Jaejoong, dan ini Kim Heechul." Kyuhyun menjawab datar.

"_Ne! Nan_ Shim Changmin _Imnida_, ini Siwon _hyung_." Jawab salah satu dari ketiga _namja_ tersebut. _Namja_ yang memiliki tinggi yang tidak wajar.

"Mengapa hanya bertiga? Bukankah kemarin kalian berjanji akan datang berempat?"

_Namja_ berlesung pipit menjawab, "Dia masih berada di belakang."

Tidak lama setelah itu seorang _namja_ memasuki café, semua _yeoja_ yang ada dalam café tersebut terpana padanya. Dia sosok yang sangat tampan, _manly_, dan berkharisma.

"Nah itu Yunho _hyung_."

"Hai semua, maaf aku terlambat. _Choneun_ Jung Yunho _Imnida_." Setelahnya dia pun duduk dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih menundukan kepala. Junsu yang menyadari arah tatapan pemuda bermata musang itu pun menyenggol lengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong P.O.V

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku setelah Junsu menyenggolku. Aku lalu memperhatkan mereka, dan saat mataku bertemu dengan mata tajam itu.

Degg

Dia tampan sekali, matanya juga tajam, serta auranya yang terkesan sangat _manly_. Mata kami terus saling memandang.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Aduh ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar.

End P.O.V

Setelah saling menatap, Jung Yunho seakan tersentak kemudian dia segera berdiri di samping Jaejoong, meraih tangan _namja_ cantik itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Huh?"

"Akhirnya bertemu,"

Semua mata memandangnya heran tak terkecuali _namja_ bermata doe tersebut. Setelah Jaejoong berdiri Yunho kemudian memeluknya erat.

"My Destiny!"

Yunho melepaskan pelukanya, "Ayo Pergi!" namja bermata musang itu menarik Jaejoong untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hah?" dengan wajah bingung, Jaejoong tetap mengikuti _namja_ yang sedang menarik-mengeret-nya pergi. Masih bisa dia dengar teriakan-teriakan mereka memanggil nama mereka.

.

.

.

_Namsan Tower_

_30 menit letter_

"Yunho _ssi_" Setelah saling terdiam cukup lama Jaejoong berinisiatif bertanya pada _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Umm?" Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

Posisi mereka sekarang, Jaejoong yang sedang memandang _view of Seoul_ dari atas menara tersebut, tangannya yang gemetar karena gugup menggenggam erat besi pembatas. Sedangkan Yunho memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkan mereka?"

"Apa kau lebih suka dengan mereka dan menjadi orang bodoh yang menemani mereka kencan?"

"Tidak sih. Aku lebih suka begini." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Aku juga suka. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seformal itu?"

"_Nde_?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sedikit lebih mesra?"

"Eum? A-aku…"

"Begini mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu BooJae, dan kau harus memanggilku Yunho! _Arraseo_!"

"_Y-ye_."

'Fyuhhhh senang rasanya dengar dia bilang 'sama', Yunho _ssi_ orangnya mudah akrab, aku nyaman berada didekatnya, Jantungku juga sangat berisik sekali.' Jaejoong tersenyum disela lamunannya.

'Lagipula meskipun baru bertemu, rasanya bukan yang pertama kali.'

"BooJae lihatlah!" Yunho membuyarkan lamunannya dengan memperlihatkan ratusan kembang api yang sedang memenuhi langit malam kota Seoul.

_Doe eyes_ berbinar-binar, "_Yeoppotta!_"

Yunho tersenyum memandang wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menunjukan wajah kagum. "Waktu menemukan tempat ini, aku sudah putuskan untuk menunjukanya padamu."

Jaejoong mengerjap bingung, "Huh?"

Yunho mengarahkan namja cantik itu berbalik kepadanya, tangan kirinya merapikan poni Jaejoong yang jatuh diwajahnya dan menyelipkan kebelakang telinga _namja_ cantik itu.

Cup….

Kim Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat namja di hadapannya mencium keningnya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Boo, apa kau tidak ingat sama sekali denganku?"

Jaejoong terlihat berfikir keras namun dia menyerah ketika dia tetap tidak bisa mengingat siapa _namja_ dihadapannya, "_Mianhae…."_

Yunho terlihat sangat sedih, "_Gwaenchana…_"

"Tapi suatu saat aku pasti bisa mengingat!" Jawab Jaejoong bersungguh-sungguh.

"_Jinja_? Umm. Bagaimana jika ini menjadi pekerjaan rumahmu saja." Yunho meraih jari telunjuk Jaejoong kearah bibirnya dan menggigitnya.

"Akkhh, kenapa kau menggigitnya?"

"Supaya jodohku ini cepat ingat!"

"Huh?"

"Aishh. Apa kau masih tetap lamban _eoh_?"

Yunho perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, tapi sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya.

"Jangan kaku seperti itu Boo, aku takkan memperkosamu. Aku hanya ingin menciummu!"

'Kenapa namja ini harus blak-blakan _eoh_?'

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan….

Cup….

"Mmppphhhhmmmppp"

Jung Yunho menjilat dan menghisap bibir merah yang terasa sangat manis itu.

"Mmmnnnccppphhh"

Perlahan tangan kanannya merambat menarik tengkuk Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kanannya menerobos masuk dalam _blouse_ Jaejoong guna mengelus pinggang ramping bak _yeoja_ itu.

Dapat dirasakannya Jaejoong menegang, dan _shit_ dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar melumat bibir merah delima tersebut.

"Mmmbuukkkahhhh….Mmmulluuutmu…Babbyyyhhhh"

Sayangnya _namja_ cantik itu tidak memberikan respon apapun, jadi dia berinisiatif membuatnya membuka mulut dengan sedikit meraba perut rata Jaejoong.

"Akhhhh…hmmmmppppp"

Yunho semakin bersemangat di tengah ciumannya.

.

.

.

_One weeks letter in Toho Senior High School._

Jaejoong Pov

Sudah satu minggu sejak malam itu, aku lagi-lagi melihat jari telunjukku yang di gigit oleh Yunho malam itu. Walaupun bekasnya sudah hilang tapi semua yang terjadi malam itu tidak bisa terlupakan.

Ciuman dan tatapannya seperti sudah merebut hatiku.

Ini seperti bukan diriku saja.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta?

"_Hyungie_..." Suie dan Kyunie berlari manja kearah ku, sedangkan Chullie hyung tersenyum kearahku.

Aku memang tidak sekelas dengan mereka, aku berada di tingkat tiga A, Suie di tingkat tiga C bersama Heechul hyung, sedangkan Kyunie berada di tingkat dua, karena memang Kyunie adalah yang paling muda diantara kami.

"Joongie sedang apa?"

"_Eopseo hyung_. Apa kalian sudah makan?"

"Belum." Jawab mereka serempak. Aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan empat bekal, dan memakanya bersama mereka. Setiap hari aku memang bertugas memabawa bekal untuk kami makan bersama.

"_Hyungie_ tau tidak ibu tiri ini sedang jatuh cinta lho dengan Siwon _hyung_," Jelas Kyunie santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Chullie hyung. Ku beri tahu satu hal, bahwa tidak akan ada yang rahasia yang selamat diantara kami berempat jika ada Kyunie.

"_Jinja hyung_?" aku bahagia jika ini benar.

Chullie _hyung_ terlihat gugup, "_A-anyo_ Joongie. _Magnae _ini hanya berbohong."

"Berbohong? Aku? _Jeongmal_? Lalu siapa yang kemarin menginap dirumahku lalu mengigau begini 'Wonie…Wonie ya… aku mau kok menjadi kekasihmu. Wonie-_ya_ _kajja_ ciummmpppphhttt"

Chullie _hyung_ dengan beringas membekap mulut Kyunie. Kekeke wajahnya merah sekali.

"Kyunie benar _hyungie_! Bahkan kemarin ibu tiri rela seharian berada dirumahku. Hanya untuk meminjam telepon rumahku dan bertelepon ria dengan kuda Shinki itu. Memangnya dia pikir rumahku wartel atau telepon umum apa?"

Junsu pun tak kalah semangat dengan Kyunie, "_Jeongmalyo_ Suie?"

"_Ne hyung_, ada lagi…." Belum sempat Suie menceritakan hal lain tentang Chullie _hyung_, Chullie _hyung_ lebih dulu berteriak kepadanya.

"YA! Kenapa kau juga jadi ikut-ikutan menindasku eoh?"

Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan tawaku melihat mereka.

"Umm _hyungie _lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _namja_ tampan itu?"

"_Omo_!"

"_Wae_?" tanya mereka kompak

"Aku bahkan lupa meminta nomor ponselnya. Kami bahkan tidak memiliki janji untuk bertemu lagi. _Eotteokae_?"

"_Aigoo_…" mereka semua menghela nafas pasrah.

Bagaimana ini karena terlalu focus aku jadi tidak berfikir sampai kesitu.

Jaejoong Pov end.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan lunglai dikoridor, dia masih memikirkan tentang pemuda Jung itu.

"Mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi!"

Drrt drrttt

"Nomor siapa ini?" Jaejoong mengernyit heran melihat sebuah nomor yang dia tidak kenal namun dia putuskan untuk tetap mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_.." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

"Kau sakit?"

"_Nuguya_?"

Greeppp

Seseorang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"_Bogoshippeo_!"

"Yunho!"

Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku.. hisks.. kira.. hiks.. kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Boo!" _Namja_ tampan _maximal_ itu membawa Jaejoong kesebuah ruangan musik. Kemudian dia duduk disebuah meja dan menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri dihadapannya.

Jaejoong sangat terlihat malu, namun dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak meninggalkan kesan buruk di depan _namja_ tampan ini. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Jaejoong bisa mencium wangi Parfum yang Yunho kenakan. Dia juga memperhatikan seragam yang _namja_ bermata musang itu kenakan.

"Oh ini seragam Shinki. Kau tau, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke Shinki tapi sayang aku tidak lulus."

Jung Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, dan mencium dahi yang ditutupi poni itu.

Cuppp

Karena kaca ruangan yang transparan dan seragam Yunho yang mencolok sehingga banyak dari mereka yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Yu-yun, semua melihat kita!"

Jung Yunho mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap bibir merah itu, "Aku memang ingin memperlihatkan pada semua orang bahwa kau sudah menjadi milikku."

Chup

Baru saja Yunho ingin melumat bibir merah itu, teriakan seorang guru membuat dia harus membatalkan niatnya.

"YA! Kau dari sekolah mana?"

"Yunho! Ayo pergi!" Jaejoong menarik Jung Yunho untuk segera kabur meninggalkan ruangan itu melalui pintu penghubung sebelum guru itu menangkap mereka.

Setelah sampai ditempat parkir namja pemilik mata rubah itu mengajak Jaejoong untuk pulang bersama dengannya.

Dalam perjalan pulang tak hentinya Jaejoong tersenyum apalagi ketika melihat sebelah tanganya yang digenggam erat oleh Yunho dan sesekali _namja_ Jung itu menciumnya.

"Oya boo, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumahmu? Sudah kau kerjakan?"

Jaejoong tercekat, inilah pertanyaan yang ingin dia hindari sejak tadi. "Umm… i-itu aku masih belum bisa mengingatnya."

Mata Yunho meredup, "Begitu ya? Ternyata hanya aku yang terlalu berharap."

Jaejoong panik terlebih ketika Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya dan memilih focus menyetir mobil.

"Padahal aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Sayangnya sepertinya mungkin hanya aku yang menyukaimu." Jelas Jung Yunho dengan raut wajah datar.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong bergetar menyakitkan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Lirih _namja_ cantik itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan!"

'Padahal aku benar-benar menyukainya. Mengapa dia tidak percaya? Mungkin salahku juga yang tidak bisa mengingatnya.' Lirih Jaejoong dalam hati.

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi sangat hening. Namja pemilik mata _doe_ yang indah itu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar _namja_ di sebelahnya itu tidak marah dan tidak meninggalkanya.

"Yunho jangan marah! Biarkan aku membuktikan bahwa aku serius menyukaimu."

"…."

"Bawa aku ke apartmentmu sekarang!" Yunho memandangnya bingung.

.

.

.

"Kau gemetar." ucap Yunho yang tengah memluk Jaejoong dari berlakang.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam Lift apartment Jung Yunho. Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di lanta dua puluh tempat apartment Jung Yunho berada.

Dengan lembut _namja_ Jung itu mengajak Jaejoong masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia duduk di kasur mewah tu dengan Jaejoong yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Jantungmu berdebar keras. Bagaimana jika kita batalkan saja?"

"_A-ani._ Aku sudah bilangkan aku ingin membuktikanya padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu!"

"Ini keinginanku. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu."

"Aku juga sangat ingin memilikimu seutuhnya _baby_!"

"…."

"_Saranghae baby boo_!"

"_Nado. Nado saranghae bear_! Emmppphhhh…"

Ya begitulah selanjutnya kamar itu pun dipenuhi dengan desahan dari keduanya. Bersama-sama mencari dan meraih surga cinta mereka. #kipas_kipas

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan siang yang cukup menggairahkan saat ini pasangan baru nan mesra itu menikmati sore intim mereka di sebuah restorant Jepang untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar.

"Jangan _berpouty baby_! Aku tidak ingin mereka tergiur dengan bibir merahmu itu!"

"Jangan berbicara padaku! Aku sedang kesal padamu!"

"Hahaha _mian – mian_. Aku tau itu yang pertama untukmu tapi bukan salahku jika kau jadi susah berjalan seperti ini. Kau sangat menggoda untuk dilewatkan, jadi bukan salah ku juga jika aku kelepasan hingga 3 atau 4 ronmmpppppttt"

Dengan beringas pecinta gajah itu membekap mulut Yunho, "Jangan keras-keras _pabo_!"

Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mulai berani menunjukan ekspresinya di hadapan _namja _tampan itu.

"Kau mau kemana boo?"

"Toilet!"

"Perlu ku antar?"

"_Ani_." Dengan ketus dan tertatih-tatih Jaejoong berjalan menuju toilet.

"Dia sensitive sekali, aku kan hanya ingin sedikit membantunya walaupun dengan sedikit meremas dada montoknya itu. Kekeke." #astage -_-appa

.

.

At toilet

"Jongie?"

"Chullie _hyung_?"

"Kau disini juga? Kau dengan siapa kemari?"

"Ne. Kalau aku dengan Yunho. _Hyungie _dengan siapa?"

"Hehehe dengan Siwonie," lalu dua uke itu tertawa bersama.

Seketika Heechul menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat beberapa tanda merah keunguan di leher putih namja yang sudah di anggapnya _dongsaeng_ itu.

"Coba kau jalan Jongie?"

"_W-wae_?" waaupun dengan bingung Jaejoong tetap berjalan sedikit.

Mata Heechul kian menyipit ketika melihat keanehan yang kentara pada cara berjalan Jaejoong.

Heechul menepuk dahinya, dia merasa gagal menjaga _namja_ terpolos diantara mereka. "Jawab aku dengan jujur. Kau sudah melakukanya kan Joongie?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak…."

"…."

"O-ok, aku emang sudah melakukanya dengan dia," lirih Jaejoong, dia tidak akan memiliki rahasia sedkitpun dengan tatapan tajam Heechul.

"Kenapa harus dengan dia?"

"Huh?"

"Dengar _nae dongsaeng_! Jung Yunho dari Shinki itu sangat terkenal. Dia adalah _King of Blind_ _Date_!"

"_M-mwo_?"

"Sejak masuk sekolah SMA dia sudah sering mengikuti _Blind date_. Mendekati semua teman kencannya bahkan sudah berkali-kali menyentuh mereka."

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Jaejoongie!"

Kim Jaejoong berlari keluar toilet menuju mejanya dan Yunho, dan sedkit lagi dia sampai dia malah mendengar sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatinya.

"Jung Yunho! Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali _hangout_ bersama."

"Aku Sibuk panda."

"Kau kali ini benar-benar tidak ingin ikut _Blind Date_?"

"_Ani_. Kang Daesung."

"Ck. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya kau menolak acara kencan buta ini. Biasanya kau yang sangat bersemangat."

"_Because I was taken_! Aku sudah bertemu dengan jodohku!"

"Ckck. Sudah berapa orang yang kau sebut jodoh, huh?"

"Itu…."

Plakkk

"Boojae…." Lirih Yunho dengan memegang ppipinya yang terasa panas.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu lagi. Aku membencimu Jung!" bentak Jaejoong dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

Jung Yunho berdiri berinisiatif menghapus air mata itu tapi Jaejoong menepisnya, "Ada apa denganmu _baby_?"

"Jadi gossip itu benar? Jadi selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku?"

"Boo kau salah paham! Aku bisa menjelaskan se…." Yunho berusaha meraih Jaejoong yang menjauh darinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Mulai sekarang lupakan semuanya seperti kau melupakan kencan-kencanmu sebelumnya. Karena aku juga akan melupakanmu!"

"Boo! Baby dengarkan aku!"

Bougghhh

"Aku mengenalkanya padamu bukan untuk kau permainkan bodoh! Mulai sekaranng jangan menemuinya lagi! Ayo Jongie kita pulang!"

"Kim Jaejoong! Arrrggghhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

_Enaknya End atau Continue?_

Hello Everyone!

Aniss is back!

FF ini Aniss tulis dengan perasaan sakit hati karena Aniss jadi korban **BULLY** dan **TERORR** selama **dua minggu lamanya **mereka-mereka yang benci **Yunjae**.

Sumpah ya, Aniss gak pernah ngerasa **neror, ganggu, atau bully shippers lain**. Dan Aniss juga gak pernah ngerasa untuk maksa kalian cinta **YUNJAE**. Karena Aniss menghargai pilihan dan karya mereka. Tapi Aniss kecewa dengan tindakan mereka.

Aniss bukan shipper yang baru lahir dan baru mengenal **YUNJAE** dan **TVXQ**. Sejak 2006 lalu Aniss udah jatuh cinta dan mencintai mereka dengan semua yang mereka miliki. Para **Cassieopia** dan **Bigeast** lahir bukan karena **2, 3** tapi **5**. Aniss dan **Cassieopia** yang lain tumbuh bersama-sama dengan mereka berlima. Dan bisa dibilang semua kenangan udah kita lalui bareng-bareng.

Oke. Aniss hargai pilihan kalian saat ini. Tapi tolong hargai juga pilihan kami. Berfikirlah sedikit dewasa!

_**Live is Choice, Isn't it?**_


End file.
